


Fire and Ice

by captain_trash



Series: Behind Closed Doors [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: Aaron and Alexander can be like fire and ice, but if they're combined in the right way the reaction can be marvelous. When Aaron reports some strange behavior by Alexander, George decides to teach Alexander a lesson before rewarding Aaron for being so good.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Abagel ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagel/pseuds/Abagel) for reading this story and giving me some awesome feedback! 
> 
> Let me know what you all think! Please and thank you!

“Next Wednesday works for me. I’m free all afternoon,” George suggested to his clients, glancing out his office window as he listened to them muttering to one another. He was slightly hoping that the clients wouldn’t be able to meet on Wednesday. He was hoping to keep that time free and leave early with Alexander, but business had to come first. It was the busiest time of the year which led to long hours for everyone, even him; however, he needed a break and so did his boy. He knew he was going to have to drag Alexander out of the office early, but it was better than the younger man working himself into the ground like last time. 

It still surprised George that after all this time, after all his fears about how Alexander’s job and reputation would be affected by their relationship, no one cared. The lack of negative reactions from people had shocked George the first couple weeks, but over time he’d become more comfortable about the whole idea of being with Alexander publicly. Overall, being open about it made things easier for them. It got easier to take Alexander’s hand without feeling as if everyone was watching. Easier to visit Alexander at his office without thinking people were keeping track of their interactions. Easier to see a future with Alexander. 

“What about Tuesday?” one of the clients countered. 

“I have a 9 o’clock opening if that works,” George kept his voice level to hide his relief. 

“That’s perfect.” 

“I’ll pencil you in and see you then.” A few quick clicks on his computer and he scheduled the clients for Tuesday and made a note about his early leave on Wednesday. Thanks to Alexander, his calendar was now color coded and kept up to date as much as possible. It made their lives much easier by allowing them to see when the other was busy or free, and it saved them from a series of awkward moments with their coworkers. 

“We’ll see you then. Thank you, Mr. Washington.” 

“My pleasure. Goodbye.” 

“Bye.” 

As soon as George hung up the phone, a soft knock echoed through his large office. He sighed, rubbing his forehead and glancing at the clock. How was it only 2? He could have sworn it was later then that. He prayed it wasn’t Lee at the door. He couldn’t deal with that man today. He only had so much patience and Lee always found a way to wear it thin. They’d already had to deal with two problems this morning thanks to Arnold. George was not in the mood to fix anyone else’s mistakes. 

“Come in,” he called, his voice already hinting at his displeasure about being disturbed. 

The door slowly opened and Aaron Burr slipped into the room. George raised an eyebrow in surprise as Burr-no, Aaron shut the door behind him. As far as George could recall, there weren’t any business related reasons why Aaron would need to see him, which only made George more curious about the younger man’s visit. Since George and Alexander joined Thomas and Aaron for a scene there had been a clear shift between all of them. George had caught Alexander on more than one occasion whispering into Aaron’s ear, his lover’s words clearly having an affect on Aaron based on the way he squirmed and avoided George's eyes. Thomas shared a knowing look with George at least once a week, even going so far as to wink at him during a meeting when his foot brushed against George's leg. Alexander had talked and talked and talked about the scene for weeks until Thomas agreed they could set up another in order for him to teach George how to tie rope patterns. 

However, even after the scene, after everything, Aaron was still shy and quiet around George when Thomas wasn’t around. It was sweet in a way, but it also made George wonder what was going on in Aaron’s head. Even now, Aaron stopped two feet away from George’s desk and kept his eyes trained on the papers instead of meeting George's eyes. George took a moment to look him up and down. Thomas certainly had good taste when it came to Aaron’s clothing. The grey suit was cut perfectly, hugging Aaron’s shoulders and showing off his waist and hips. The only pop of color, a purple pocket square, stood out like a brand. Thomas did love to mark his territory. 

The differences between Alexander and Aaron never seemed to fade. In the courtroom, the two men were like fire and ice. Alexander burned bright, captivating the jury, judge and witnesses with his passionate language and strong voice. For him it was a performance, a time to shine and show off. His arguments sparked emotions and set the courtroom aflamed with Alexander at the center in control of who got burned. On the flip side, Aaron was cool and collected with a mask that had no cracks. Nothing fazed him. Nothing surprised him. His calm confidence made his every word sound like fact. There was no place for you to argue against him, no chance that you would find any weaknesses within him. No one had ever been able to provoke a reaction out of him, leaving his opponent defenceless. Together, they had won countless cases, and their differences didn’t stop there. 

Alexander was just as loud in the office, always wanting to be at the center of attention while Aaron was content to stay on the sidelines. Alexander would pick fights with anyone at any time. Aaron kept all his arguments for the courtroom. Alexander was a troublemaker. Aaron was a sweetheart. But even with all their differences, George saw how they were the different sides of the same coin. No one would ever believe that Alexander and Aaron wanted the same thing at the end of the day. They both seemed to be in complete control during the day, yet at night they wanted nothing more than to give up that control to someone else. That’s when George and Thomas stepped in. Alexander didn’t want to go down without a fight, but he still wanted George to take charge. Aaron happily gave up his control in favor of feeling safe and secure. It was through those similarities that Aaron and Alexander were able to find more common ground. They both had the same fears, the same worries, and they bonded over them.   
George was thankful that Alexander has someone like Aaron to confined in. He had other friends, John, Lafayette, and Hercules, but they didn’t understand that side of Alexander the way Aaron did. George hoped the two would stay friends for a long time just as Thomas and he had stayed friends even when they didn’t agree on things at work. 

“What can I do for you, Aaron?” George asked, his voice taking on a lighter tone as he beckoned Aaron to come closer. The man slowly moved through the office, walking passed a couch with matching chairs and a coffee table before ending right in front of George's desk. 

“You said I should let you know if Alexander started acting weird today, sir,” Aaron softly replied. Ah, so this wasn’t business related at all. Alexander had been bragging over the weekend, so George called his bluff. This morning he sent a text to Thomas and Aaron to ask for help keeping an eye on his boy to see if Alexander would be able to live up to his words or not. 

“And has he? Been acting weird I mean.” 

“Yes, sir,” Aaron answered, “He was in and out of the bathroom repeatedly this morning, and now he’s been in there for over ten minutes. I’m not sure if that counts as weird or if it’s cause for concern. I asked Thomas and he said I should tell you just in case.” George stood from his chair, making his way around his desk and over to Aaron slowly. The young man kept his eyes down until George reached out and place a hand under his chin.

“Good job, Aaron,” George praised, enjoying the way Aaron’s eyes lit up at the words. He even leaned into George's hand like a flower leaning towards the sun. An idea quickly formed in George's head, an idea that would hopefully lead to Aaron being less shy around him. “Can you do me another favor?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Text Jefferson and ask him if I can borrow you for say an hour or so. He’ll know what I mean.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy,” George whispered, pitching his voice lower and enjoying the way Aaron shivered. He removed his hand and walked to the door, leaving Aaron in his office while he went to collect Alexander. 

This part of the their relationship had been unexpected. In all honestly, it had been an accident, a moment of weakness that could have cost them both everything. Their jobs were stressful, weighing on them even after they came home. No one was immune to the affects. No one. Anger and frustration had a way of building inside George over the days and weeks. He refused to let it show, refused to let anyone see him as anything other than a calm and level headed leader, but when a case wasn’t going the right way, when he was standing at the edge of losing, his mind and heart went red. He got quieter and needed to be alone with his thoughts. He went to the gym more to release the energy building inside. Thomas and the others knew by now to give him space when he got like that, but when he moved in with Alexander, it became impossible for him to be truly alone. 

Alexander handled his emotions differently. Very differently, but George knew that from the first moment they met. Alexander wore his heart on his sleeve. It was easy to tell when he was happy or frustrated because Alexander didn’t bother to hide it. When the pressure of work started to wear down on Alexander, when he was getting pushed towards the edge, he let everyone know it. Like a volcano erupting, everyone could either get out of the way or risk getting burned. Most people tried to avoid him, hiding in their offices at work to give Alexander all the room he needed, but sometimes that wasn’t enough to save them from the lava flow. Thomas was a well known target, echoing every shout of anger Alexander threw at him. Adams was another likely victim. When Alexander got anger, he wanted to fight, wanted to let his anger out by yelling. It worried George at first. It wasn’t professional. Wasn’t kind, but Thomas assured him that nothing Alexander said was ever that bad. If anything, he said, Adams said much worse and Thomas was okay with helping Alexander work through it instead of unleashing him on a client. 

George and Alexander handled things so differently that it was only a matter of time before they clashed. A stressful two weeks at work left George feeling raw. He needed his space, needed to clear his head, but Alexander wanted to shout and fight about nothing. It happened so quickly. George hadn’t even thought it through. Alexander got in his face, he was so close and George just wanted him to back up. Just wanted him to be quiet for a second so George could get a word in. He’d grabbed Alexander by his hair and pulled. The sounding moan made them both freeze. George let go as if he’d been burned, spilling apology after apology as guilt started to crush him. Alexander waved his words off, a smirk on his face, but George refused to be moved, refused to get passed what he’d just done. He’d seen enough in the courtroom to know what he’d done was unforgivable. However, Alexander was nothing less than persistent and once George was slightly calmer, he pulled George into the bedroom for a long, very emotional conversation. 

Alexander confessed that when he was stressed he often felt out of control, as if his skin was too tight and his mind raced with too many thoughts. He didn’t want to have to think anymore, didn’t want to feel as if he was spinning out of control, so he had tried to find different ways to feel better. He told George about a past relationship, one George had already been aware of but never known the details. From what Alexander told him, their dynamic wasn’t the best. There was no comfort and little trust. It was concerning to the point that George wasn’t sure he should agree to even try such a relationship with Alexander, but Alexander explained that he wanted something new, something safer. 

Something that would actually help and he had placed a heavy emphasis on a few key details. He liked pain and found pleasure in it. The words had made George choked on air, unsure how that was such a thing. Alexander liked orders. Wanted someone who could bring him to task, who could take control while also still caring for his needs. After their talk, Alexander suggested that George do his own research and see what he thought after a week. He assured George that even if he decided that he didn’t want to try such a dynamic, Alexander still wanted to be with him. The words were a relief and George took Alexander’s advice. He found a wonderful site that explained the terms along with clear safety measures. It also placed a heavy emphasis on communication, which George liked. He learned about somethings that he wish he could forget, but there were also things that sparked heat inside George’s stomach. The more George read, the more he thought about how it could work. 

By the end of the week, Alexander and he sat down to discuss what they both wanted and set parameters for their first trial run. They were going to try for two weeks, then have another discussion. Two weeks turned into a month, which turned into three, which is where they left it at. Now, every three months, they sat down and discussed their dynamic to ensure they were both getting what they needed. If they wanted to try something new, or if they’d grown bored with something, it could be brought up at any moment.Their dynamic became an important part of their relationship, and it went well beyond sex. Sometimes, when Alexander was too stressed to get anything done, George would take control and kept him on a healthy path. When George felt as if he was losing control of his life, Alexander was there to give him the control he needed. It could be George telling Alexander to get him a drink then making Alexander sit quietly while they watch TV. It could be Alexander wrapping himself around George and begging the man to help get him ready for bed. A domestic task transformed into a stage where George could be in charge and give orders while Alexander could focus on a single task. 

George usually tried to keep things PG at work, but there were times, like today, where he allowed Alexander to push the boundaries. He nodded his head as he passed people in the hallway on his way to Alexander’s office. He thought about his idea over and over again, looking at it from all angles the way he would a case. It all depended on Thomas’s reply to Aaron’s text, but George had a good feeling that Thomas wouldn’t mind too much. It was a shame that the man was out of office for the day. It’d be even much better if he was here. George arrived at Alexander’s office door and knocked twice. He didn’t wait for a response before opening the door. Alexander was standing over his desk as he typed on his keyboard. He looked up and froze when his eyes met George’s. 

“I was hoping I’d find you here,” George said, leaving the door opened as he walked towards his partner, “I was worried I’d have to go looking for you in the bathroom.” 

“What are you talk-” Alexander paused, biting his lip and ducking his head. It took him a moment to finish his sentence. “Talking about?” George felt a smile rise up on his face. Alexander had been so sure that he could handle wearing a toy all day, but clearly he’d been wrong. It probably didn’t help that George made it a challenge. He could have used a remote controlled toy, but decided that would take his attention off his work too much so instead he opted for a toy with random vibration patterns. There was no way to predict what it would do next, and George made sure that the toy pressed directly on Alexander’s prostate. 

“Have you been misbehaving?” George asked, giving Alexander a chance to confess. 

“Course not,” he replied, lifting his chin and pouting as if the very question offended him. 

“Is that your final answer?” 

“Yes.” 

“According to Mr. Burr, you’ve been running to the bathroom quite often today. Should I be worried?” 

“Damn it, Burr,” Alexander growled under his breath. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” George asked, staring Alexander down and placing his hands behind his back. He squared his shoulders, standing up tall to signal to Alexander that a scene was starting. If Alexander didn’t have time, or didn’t feel like playing, he could simply knock on the desk twice and George would kiss him then leave. 

“Burr’s a liar,” Alexander challenged, straightening his own shoulders. 

“He is?” 

“Yeah. Mr. Sweet and Innocent just wants to make me look bad.” 

“Well, then let’s go ask him,” George suggested, turning towards the door. 

“Wait, what?” 

“You heard me. Let’s go.” 

“But-” 

George raised an eyebrow and waited to Alexander’s protest, but the man only stared back at him with wide eyes. 

“You’re serious?” 

“I am.” 

“For real?” 

“Yes, Alexander.” 

“But it’s during work hours,” Alexander explained as he walked around the desk and reached for George's hand. George let him have it, squeezing Alexander’s fingers lightly as he guided the younger man out of his office. 

“Just follow me and we’ll see what happens,” George replied, “and let me know if you change your mind.” 

“You fucking know I won’t,” Alexander assured him, bumping his shoulder against George’s. He went still for a moment, his eyes widening before he smoothed his expression back. His grip on George's hand got tighter, but he didn’t make a single noise. 

“You said you could handle it,” George reminded him. 

“Shut up. I can’t,” Alexander grumbled, walking slower then before. George kissed his forehead and went at his pace until they got back to his office. He let go of Alexander’s hand to push open the door, placing his hand on Alexander's lower back and guiding him inside first before closing it. He made sure to turn the lock as he looked towards Aaron. The man hadn’t moved from his spot, still facing George's desk like before. 

“What did Thomas say?” he asked as he walked over. Aaron lifted his phone, turning it so George could see the screen. 

_As long as Aaron says it’s okay, then I’m cool with it._

_Make sure you use the traffic colors and CALL ME when you’re done._

_And remember, NO PAIN!!!!_

“Are you okay with this?” George asked. Aaron glanced towards Alexander with a nervous look in his eyes. George stepped over and blocked Alexander from his view. “Don’t worry about him. Just tell me if you’re okay with this.” 

“I...I think so? I’m just nervous,” he confessed in a soft voice. 

“You know your colors?” 

Aaron nodded. 

“No, we don’t nod. We use our words,” George reminded him. Surprisingly, Aaron’s shoulders actually loosened at his words. He watched the younger man close his eyes. 

“Yes, I know my colors,” he answered. 

“And you know that we won’t get mad if you say red?” 

“I know...I know you won’t get mad if I say red.” He opened his eyes and offered George a small grin. “I’m okay with this. Whatever this is.” 

“Good boy,” George praised. Aaron’s smile grew. Alexander tsked. “Alexander, come here and stand next to Aaron. Not that close.” Alexander crossed his arms over his chest once he was in the right spot, glaring daggers at Aaron who looked back at him with a blank expression. Fire and ice as always. George walked behind his desk and took a seat. He placed his hands on the arms rest, relaxing as he looked between the two men. Where to start? He had a few ideas, but a buzz from his phone made him pause. He fished the device out of his pocket to find another message from Thomas. He opened the text and raised an eyebrow at the words. 

_Ask Aaron to show off his ropes. We tried something new. I’m rather proud of myself._ George decided to save that information for later, placing his phone on his desk, but at least now he had the perfect place to start. 

“Aaron,” he said, his tone light, “Alexander said you’re lying to get him in trouble.” Aaron glanced at Alexander for a moment. “Don’t look at him, look at me.” His eyes snapped back to George. “Are you lying?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Do you promise?” 

“Yes, sir. I didn’t lie. I saw him.” 

“Bullshit,” Alexander protested. 

“Quiet,” George snapped. Alexander pressed his lips together and pouted even harder. “Would you ever lie to get Alexander in trouble, Aaron?” 

“Maybe, sir, but not this time.” 

“Alexander, did you or did you not visit the bathroom several times this morning?” 

“First off, I don’t know how Aaron would even knew that-” 

“Yes or no, Alexander.” 

“Second, it’s stupid that he’s tattling on me-” 

“Yes or no!” George ordered, slamming a hand down on the desk. Aaron jumped, almost moving backwards but stopping himself at the last second. Alexander went tense, but his eyes had a familiar glint of mischief. George wasn’t worried about the noise himself. His office was nearly soundproof. Someone would have to be standing near the door yelling for anyone outside to hear. It was to protect clients, but it was also helpful for situations like this. 

“Yes, I visited the bathroom several times this morning. So what?” 

“Why?” 

“Why did I go to the bathroom? I can think of two main reasons. Do you need me to list them?” 

George sighed, shaking his head at Alexander’s antics. Clearly, he wasn’t going to admit what he did yet, but George wasn’t going to let him get away with that so easily. If there was one thing Alexander could stand it was when the spotlight wasn’t on him. George turned to Aaron, looking him up and down before coming to terms with his idea. 

“Come here, Aaron,” he ordered, his voice gentle and light. Aaron blinked a few times in confusion, but he started moving before George could repeat the command. Alexander’s eyes narrowed as Aaron walked around the desk. George only had to point towards the ground for Aaron to understand what he wanted. He sank to his knees and leaned his head on George's knee. It had been such a small detail that day during their scene, but he’d seen how calm and happy Aaron had been sitting at Thomas’ feet. George ran his fingers over Aaron’s head, tracing his ear and lips as Aaron melted against him. Alexander let out a noise of disapproval. 

“You see, Alexander, Aaron knows how to behave, and boys who behave get rewards,” Goerge explained, watching Alexander squirmed out of the corner of his eyes, “Are you going to behave? Or do you want to keep lying?” 

“I’m not lying,” Alexander huffed, putting his hands on his hips 

“Why did you go into the bathroom so often this morning?” George asked again, giving Alexander another chance to confess. 

“So...so no one would hear me,” Alexander muttered. His hands moved behind his back, his back straightening. 

“What was that?” 

“So no one would hear me, sir,” Alexander repeated, staring at the desk instead of looking at George, or Aaron. 

“Hear you what?” 

“Moaning...from the toy. It wouldn’t be that bad for a while, then it would get stronger and I couldn’t stay quiet. I needed to get out of my office and-” 

“Was it too much?” George cut him off, needing to check. Alexander shook his head, but he was still avoiding George's eyes as if he was guilty of something. 

“No, no. It was good. I just needed to get out? I don’t know why I went in the bathroom instead, but somehow it helped. And walking helped sometimes too.” 

“So you went to the bathroom so no one would hear you moaning, and because walking in general helped with the vibrations?” George clarified. 

“Yes.” 

“What about this afternoon? Aaron said you were in there for a lot longer.” 

Alexander glared harder at Aaron, who hide his face against George's leg. George couldn’t stop himself from petting the boy at his feet, enjoying the way Alexander’s jaw tightened in jealousy. 

“Why is he even here? Doesn’t he have work to do?” Alexander tired to deflect. George shook his head, refusing to let Alexander to change the subject. 

“That doesn’t answered my question, Alexander.” 

“Same reason as before.” 

“Why did it take longer?” 

“I was having a harder time calming down.” 

“Why didn’t you come get me?” George wondered, curious about Alexander’s answers. George would have been more than happy to help, and Alexander knew that his door was always open for him even if George was on a call. 

“I didn’t need you. I could handle it,” Alexander growled, his words meant to get under George's skin. George opened his mouth to bite back a reply when Aaron tapped on his thigh. He looked down instead to find Aaron staring at him with a knowing look. The man motion George down, so he leaned over. 

“Is the toy you’re using the one Thomas suggested?” Aaron whispered. 

“It is,” George replied. 

“Then why is Alexander so calm? That toy’s patterns are set on a random timer, but it never stays off for this long. I should know. We’ve used it a lot. He should be squirming by now right?” 

George looked back at Alexander and noticed that Aaron was right. His boy was too composed, too in control. In the car ride to work, Alexander had been constantly shifting in his seat. Then he’d nearly jumped out of his skin during their short walk from the parking garage into the building when the vibrations increated. But now the toy didn’t seem to have any effect on Alexander. Something wasn’t right. There was trickery afoot. George sat back in his chair as he stared at Alexander, mentally thinking about how to proceed. The room was quiet, and it didn’t take long for Alexander to start to shift from one foot to the other. He hated having to wait, always getting antsy quickly. 

“Alexander,” George finally broke the silence. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m going to ask you a single question, and if you lie, there will be consequences. If you tell the truth, I’ll go easy on you.” 

“What’s the question?” 

“Did you turn the toy off?” 

Alexander’s reaction was immediate even though he tried his best to hide it. His eyes widened just enough to give him away and his hands drifted out from behind his back. He looked at the desk, then at the wall, then even the ceiling as he tried to avoid George’s watchful gaze. Finally, he shook his head. 

“I didn’t.” 

“Alexander-” 

“I didn’t!” 

“Liar,” Aaron muttered just loud enough for them both to hear. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Alexander snapped, looking ready to jump across the table and tackle Aaron. Aaron shrank back and hid himself against George’s legs. 

“Watch yourself,” George warned, petting Aaron until he calmed down before giving him a gentle push so he could stand from his chair. Aaron stayed in his spot and watched as George made his way around the desk. “I could handle you not coming to me for help. I would have even been okay if you’d came in your pants like the whore you are, but we both agreed that you wouldn’t turn off the toy. Do you remember why, Alexander?” 

Alexander ignored him, trying to set Aaron on fire with only his eyes. It wasn’t working and Aaron looked slightly smug as he stared back at Alexander with an almost innocent smile. George shook his head, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of Alexander’s hair. He dragged the younger man’s head back, enjoying the way Alexander gasped in surprise. 

“Do you remember why?” he repeated, his voice dipping low. 

“Because,” Alexander paused to lick his lips, “Because I said I could handle toy all day.” 

“That’s part of it, but not the answer I’m looking from you. You know what I’m talking about. If you keep playing games, then you can sit in the corner while Aaron shows me how good he can be instead.” 

“No!” Alexander protested, reaching out to grab George's jacket. George leaned closer, pressing a kiss right underneath Alexander’s ear. 

“Then what did we agree on?” he growled. Alexander's eyes fluttered closed. 

“That you’re in charge,” he rushed the words, talking as fast as possible to appease George, “That you’re in control and that only you get to the turn the toy on and off. And that I shouldn’t even touch it unless I ask you.” 

“And what did you do?” 

“I-” Alexander trailed off, pressing his lips together. George gave a firm tug. “I turned it off!” 

“And then you lied about it,” George stated. 

“Then I lied about it,” Alexander agreed quietly. He tsked, letting go of Alexander’s hair and stepping back. 

“I’m disappointed in you, Alexander. Misbehaving. Lying. Whatever will I do with you? What do you think Aaron?” He turned to the man on the floor. Aaron jumped at his name, shocked by the question as he stared at George for a moment. 

“I think...” he gave Alexander a quick look, “I think you should teach him a lesson.” Alexander ducked his head to hide behind his hair, but George saw the hint of a smile. Aaron had given them the best answer. 

“I think you’re right. Can you be a good boy and open the third drawer on the right side for me?” George instructed. As soon as Aaron started moving, George grabbed Alexander by his hair once more and pushed him down over the desk. Alexander struggled for a moment, but he didn’t put up much a fight as George put him in the right position. Sometimes, Alexander would truly struggle and wanted George to hold him down; however, this time he was going down easier. Once Alexander was settled, George reached around and undid his pants for him, pulling them down and leaving Alexander slightly exposed. His tight underwear, which George still didn’t understand, provided some cover. 

“Is this what you need?” Aaron asked, holding up a slotted black paddle. Alexander whined at the sight of it while George was proud of Aaron for being so bold. Inside that same drawer was a riding crop and a smaller strap paddle. Aaron could have picked either of them and George would have gone with it, but instead he went with the slotted paddle. It wouldn’t be as painful as the crop, but it was less playful then the strap. 

“It is. Bring it here.” 

Aaron obeyed, standing up from the floor and walking around the desk before presenting the paddle to George with a small grin. George took the paddle and smacked it against his hand to test it out. Aaron and Alexander both jumped at the sharp noise. It was hard for George to hide his pleasure at their reaction. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the attention from both the younger men. Everything was almost set for Alexander’s lesson, but there was one more thing George wanted to add. 

“Aaron, why don’t you show me your ropes?” George asked, watching the smile grow on Aaron’s face. Without a word he got to work, sliding off his suit jacket and hanging it up on George's coat rack before starting to unbutton his shirt. The rope was a deep purple color and started at the base of Aaron’s neck. George's had been expecting a diamond pattern or something similar, but instead the rope crossed straight over Aaron’s chest. As Aaron revealed more and more skin George saw how the rope created a stripped pattern across Aaron’s body. The man removed his shirt, hanging it up on the coat rack before turning around so George could see the back. That was where the true detail lied. The rope criss crossed each other in all the right places to create a horizontal diamond pattern. George noticed how the rope didn’t stop at Aaron’s waist but instead disappeared under his pants. 

“Color?” George wondered. 

“Green,” Aaron replied, “I’m okay.” 

“Just checking. Now pants off too,” George ordered. 

“Can I look?” Alexander suddenly asked. George's eyes snapped down to the desk. Alexander hadn’t moved a muscle, still facing the opposite way with his hands flat against the desk and his legs spread. George almost said no, thinking about making Alexander wait to see, but he decided watching would be even better.

“Turn your head, but don’t move anything else,” he answered. Alexander followed his instructions and together they watched Aaron slide his dress pants down his legs. His lack of underwear wasn’t surprising. If anything, George appreciated it. The rope dipped down over Aaron’s hips before looping around his legs and ending halfway down his thighs. It was truly beautiful work. Thomas had really outdone himself this time. Perhaps George should ask him to tie up Alexander so they could take pictures. Green would look the best on his boy’s skin for sure. Aaron looked over his shoulder at George with a coy expression as if he knew what George was thinking about. George promptly snapped out of his thoughts and waved towards his chair. 

“Take a seat Aaron,” he suggested, “I want you to watch and make sure Alexander behaviors.” Aaron walked back around the desk, his hips swaying just a bit. Alexander whistled. Aaron didn’t even try to hide his bashful smile as he sat down in George's chair. It was shocking how cute and sexy he was at the same time. Part of George wanted to wrap him up in a blanket while another part wanted to fuck him into next week. It was slightly confusing, but before George could figure that out he had to teach his boy another lesson. He grabbed Alexander’s hair and moved his head until he was forced to look straight ahead at Aaron. 

“Keep your eyes on him,” George growled, “I want him to see every look on your face.” 

“Yes, sir,” Alexander muttered, a shiver running down his spine as he waited in anticipation. 

“Let’s get rid of this toy since you can’t handle it,” George declared, reaching between Alexander’s cheeks to grab the toy. Alexander made a noise of protest, but he ignored it as he slowly pulled the toy out and set it aside. “Maybe we’ll try again after you’ve learned your lesson.” He leaned over to whisper directly in Alexander’s ear to give him some privacy. 

“What’s your color, baby?” 

“Fucking green. So fucking green.” 

“That’s my boy,” he praised, leaning back and rubbing the paddle against Alexander’s ass before pulling it back. 

_Smack!_

The first hit was never the hardest, but it was always the one that shocked Alexander the most. He let out a loud gasp, curling his hands into fists against the desk. Aaron leaned forward in the chair for a closer look at Alexander’s face as George raised the paddle again. 

_Smack!_

Another gasp as Alexander’s skin turned a light pink. George followed up with two light smacks, warming Alexander up to the pain. A paddle could cause real damage if he wasn’t careful. It was important for him to start soft to get the blood moving before he really drove his point home. He wanted Alexander’s ass nice and red, but no bruises. Not this time. 

“How many do you think he needs, Aaron?” George asked in between another smack. 

“Twenty,” Aaron answered. 

“Only twenty?” 

“Twenty more. You’ve already done five.” 

Alexander whined, but he pushed his ass back at the same time. George smiled, unable to resist giving him the smack he wanted. 

“Twenty more it is.” 

After three smacks he fell into a steady rhythm. With some tools, like a cane or a crop, he would be more random to keep Alexander on his toys, but with paddles or floggers he liked to set a rhythm to keep the pain at a constant level. It was also easier on his arm and shoulder this way. He laid the smacks out across Alexander’s ass and upper thighs, making sure to avoid going too high or too low. Halfway through George paused to run his hand over the red skin. It was warm to the touch. Alexander was a mess, his legs shaking as he panted against the desk. 

“Color?” George prompt. 

“Green. Very green,” Alexander replied, his voice softer and airy. Aaron was now leaning back in the chair, his hands on his thighs next to his hardening cock. He wasn’t touching, but it was clear he wanted to. George's own cock was pressing against his pants. His skin was on fire and he decided it was the best time to remove his jacket before he overheated. He threw it toward the coat rack, not really giving a fuck when he missed and it landed on the floor instead. 

“Has he kept his eyes on you, Aaron?” George asked as he rotated his shoulder and prepared himself for the second half. 

“Yeah,” Aaron answered. He never took his eyes off Alexander. 

“Let me know if he doesn’t.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

George raised the paddle and got back into his rhythm. Alexander’s gasps turned into soft moans. He pushed back into each smack by arching his back to present his ass perfectly. He was clearly putting on a show for their audience, and Aaron was hooked on every noise Alexander made. 

“Last five,” George warned. Alexander braced himself, but still let out a broken noise. The last five were always the hardest to really drive the lesson home. By the fifth and finally one, Alexander looked ready to melt off the table into a boneless heap. His body was covered in sweat and George would bet money that there were tears running down his cheeks. He set the paddle on the desk by Alexander’s head before pressing his hands against the red skin. Alexander hissed at the pain, but still pushed back into the touch. George gave him a chance to settle down, sliding his hands up over Alexander’s back to his shoulders to rub away any tension that had built up. 

“Look at me,” he ordered gently. Alexander turned his head and gave George a little blissful smile. 

“Color, baby?” 

“Green.” 

“What about you, Aaron?” 

“Green.” 

“Good. Very good. Now, I think you owe Aaron an apology, Alexander,” George suggested as he pulled his hands away. Alexander gave him a confused look. 

“For what?” he wondered. 

“For calling him a liar.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Alexander muttered. 

“You can do better than that.” 

“I’m sorry for calling you a liar,” Alexander tried again. 

“Good boy.” 

“I don’t forgive you,” Aaron’s piped up. Alexander’s head shot up in surprise. Shit. That was not the reaction George expected. He looked up to find Aaron pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. Already, George was trying to come up with ways to handle the situation before Aaron’s words caught up with Alexander. The last thing he wanted was one of them to drop. 

“Aaron-” he decided to try and pacify him first. 

“I can’t forgive him until I get a kiss to show that he really means it,” Aaron cut him off to explain. Relief flooded George’s veins. Alexander pushed himself off the desk and made his way around to Aaron before George could even get a word out. He placed his hand on the back of the chair, tilting it back as he pressed his lips against Aaron’s. George wanted to pull out his phone and take a picture. Alexander with his red ass on display kissing a rope covered Aaron was a moment George wanted to remember. It was a shame that Thomas couldn’t be here to see it. 

“Alexander,” George warned, “you didn’t ask.” Alexander pulled away from Aaron, who whimpered in protest, and looked at George with a guilty expression. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I just...I couldn’t help it. He’s so cute,” Alexander explained, waving his hand towards Aaron as proof. 

“Less talking, more kissing,” Aaron demanded, reaching out towards Alexander. 

“Don’t get bossy, or you can sit in a corner,” George told him sternly, walking around the desk to lean over Aaron. He pouted again, looking up at George with big pleading eyes. “No wonder you have Thomas wrapped around your little finger.” He leaned down and pressed his own kiss on Aaron’s lips, keeping it short to tease him. 

“Not bossy,” Aaron mumbled, stretching his neck for another kiss. George couldn’t help but give him one. If he wasn’t careful, these two would run him over. 

“Alexander, go ahead and take off your shirt. Put it by Aaron’s then get the lube from the drawer.” 

“Fucking finally!” Alexander happily exclaimed, nearly ripping his shirt off and rushing to hang it up. George smile fondly at his action as he turned back towards Aaron. 

“Since you clearly need more attention, why don’t you help me undress?” 

“Yes, sir,” Aaron quickly answered, reaching for George's shirt. George gently grabbed his hands to stop him. 

“I can do that part,” he explained as he placed Aaron's hands on his belt buckle, “You do this.” Aaron swallowed thickly, his bashful look returning, but he soon got to work undoing George’s belt. George quickly unbuttoned his own shirt, sliding it off and throwing it at Alexander to hang up. The other man grumbled about it, but he didn’t put up too much of a fight. Aaron was slow to unzip his pants, looking up at him for reassurance as he pushed the pants down George's hips. Unlike Thomas and Aaron, George wore underwear and he stopped Aaron before he had a chance to get to them. 

“Take the lube from Alexander. You can help me prep him,” George offered. Aaron nodded, standing up from the chair, but before he could move away Alexander pushed him back down and stepped over to whisper in George's ear.

“Can’t you fuck him instead?” Alexander asked. That was the last thing George expected to be asked. Normally, after a spanking being fucked was Alexander’s favorite thing. George couldn’t believe he was passing up the chance and in the office too. 

“Why?” 

“Because...Because I liked watching you fuck him before and I wanna see it again. And I wanna play with him while you do it,” Alexander explained, “But if you’re not comfortable that’s okay.” 

“It’s not about me,” George explained, “It’s about him.” 

“I can hear you,” Aaron spoke up, “Alexander doesn’t know how to whisper to save his life.” 

“Hey!” Alexander protested. George firmly tugged his hair and he went quiet. 

“Aaron, it’s your decision and whatever you say is okay with us. Yes or no, the scene can continue and we won’t be mad at you. I know Thomas isn’t here and I want you to be comfortable with this,” George said, needing to make sure Aaron knew that they didn’t expect anything from him. They’d only talked about this in passing. A few teasing comments here and there, but never a full discussion of how the scene would play out without one of the other doms. George could only imagine how Alexander would feel if he was alone with Thomas and Aaron. It was always easy to see that Aaron needed different things and George didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. Aaron started biting at his thumbnail nervously, glancing at Alexander and George then at the desk as if it would hold the answers. 

“I...want to, but-” he paused, looking unsure. 

“But?” Alexander pressed. George gave him a stern look to shut up. It was best to give Aaron the time he needed to get through his thoughts. Rushing him wouldn’t help. 

“But I don’t want you to be left out or mad about it later,” Aaron muttered, giving Alexander a worried look. Alexander reached out his hand towards Aaron as he shook his head. He waited until Aaron took his hand, then pulled the man over towards them. 

“Get those bad thoughts out of your head,” Alexander ordered, tapping Aaron’s forehead until he scowled, “I’m the one who suggested it, silly. I’m not going to be left out or mad. It’s gonna be great and fun. George is gonna fuck you until you’re a mess and then I’m gonna tease you about it for months.” 

“At least I can handle wearing a toy all day.” 

“At least I’m not a tattle tale.” 

“At least I’m not a liar.” 

“Low blow, Aaron.” 

“Enough,” George begged, “Both of you. If you can’t get along, then you don’t get to play together.” 

“We get along,” Alexander protested, “We get along very well.” He wrapped his arm around Aaron’s waist for emphasis. His hand disappeared behind Aaron’s back a moment later. Aaron gasped, his eyes fluttered shut thanks to whatever Alexander did. 

“Aaron, yes or no, are you okay with this?” George asked. He needed to hear Aaron confirm it, needed to make sure before they continued. 

“Yes,” Aaron answered right away, “Yes, I’m okay with this. I want you to fuck me. But I want Alexander to stay closeby.” 

“Oh, I plan to,” Alexander assured him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He sent George a quick wink as he popped the cap on the lube and started to coat his fingers. 

“Be gentle,” George warned, remembering Thomas’ warning and Alexander’s previous behavior. Aaron gave him a thankful look as he leaned his head against Alexander's shoulder. George wished he could take a picture. Thomas would love to see this. 

“Don’t worry,” Alexander replied, going a little overboard with the lube. George started to worry he was going to need to get the carpet professionally cleaned if Alexander wasn’t careful. “I’ll treat him like the precious thing that he is.” 

“Shut up,” Aaron muttered, reaching out to grab George. George stepped closer, allowing Aaron to draw him into a soft kiss while Alexander got to work. Aaron whimpered into the kiss, pulling away to gasp and moan. George's rested his hands on his hips, holding him steady as Alexander worked him open. Aaron clinged to George's arms as his eyes shut. Alexander leaned over him to whisper in his ear, his voice too low for George to make out of the words. He thought about ordering Alexander to speak up, but decided to leave them to it for now. 

George didn’t need to see what was going on to know what Alexander was doing. Aaron's noises gave him enough clues, especially when the man started to loudly whine. He dug his fingers into George’s arms, opening his eyes to glare at Alexander behind him before giving George a pleading, widend eyed look. 

“George,” he groaned, “Alexander isn’t being nice.” 

“How am I not being nice?!” Alexander protested, a scandalous look on his face at the very idea. George had to try not to laugh. “I’m getting you prepared nice and slow. What more could you want?” 

“You’re being a tease,” Aaron snapped. 

“How am I being a tease?” Alexander quipped. These two and their never ending bickering. George let it go this time, waiting to see how it played out. 

“You know how!” 

“Oh, sorry princess, were you talking about here?” 

Aaron let out a loud, broken moan. His eyes fluttered shut again as he melted thanks to whatever Alexander did. George could guess what it was as Aaron leaned against him with a blissful expression.. Alexander looked extremely pleased with himself. George would have a harder time keeping his ego in check after this. 

“Yes,” Aaron softly agreed, letting out the same noise again as he pressed himself closer. George’s blood rushed straight to his cock at the sound. He had to lean down to kiss Aaron’s neck. He just had to. Alexander met his eyes knowingly. 

“Didn’t want to touch that spot too soon,” he explained in Aaron's ear, talking loud enough for George to hear this time, “I don’t want you to come yet. Oh no, you don’t get to come until you’re sitting on George's cock.” George bit back his own moan at the words. 

“No fair,” Aaron complained, “You talk too well.” 

“That's probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

“No it’s n-ah! Fuck.” 

“Alright, enough teasing,” George suggested as Aaron panted against him. Alexander had his fun, but it was time for them to move on. His boy pouted, clearly wanting to tease Aaron more, but he obeyed, easing up on Aaron and giving him a chance to catch his breath. Gently, George pushed Aaron away from his chest and returned to his chair. Alexander tossed him the lube before slowly removing his fingers. Aaron tried to protested, but Alexander cut him off by turning him around and kissing him. George opened the lube and slicked up his cock, stroking himself a few times as he watched the two men kissed. Alexander pulled away first. Poor Aaron tried to follow his lips before opening his eyes and pouting. 

“Ready?” Alexander tenderly asked, running his hands up and down Aaron’s side. His fingers traced over the rope as his face turned soft. George could see the concern in his eyes. He was proud of Alexander for taking such good care of Aaron. 

“Yes,” Aaron replied with a soft smile, “Thank you, Alexander.” Was Alexander blushing? It couldn’t be. He never blushed. Never. Aaron hadn’t even said anything that would warrant a blush, but as Alexander led Aaron closer and closer to George it became clear that he was flushed red. That was new. George would have to bring it up later. Aaron leaned over and gave George a soft kiss, pulling away with a smirk on his face. Apparently George had underestimated Aaron’s powers. 

“Ready for me?” he asked, gently touching Aaron’s cheek. 

“I believe so. Alexander got me all nice and wet for you.” Yup, George for sure underestimated him. 

“Face away from me,” George instructed, waving his hand at Aaron. 

“Yeah, face me,” Alexander ordered. George gave him a warning look, not that Alexander cared as he grabbed Aaron’s hips and forced him to turn. 

“Now who’s bossy,” Aaron joked as slowly sat down in George's lap. Alexander and George waited as Aaron got himself situated. He shifted one way then the other before finally nodding his head. 

“We’ll take it slow,” George offered, “Lift up.” 

“I’m not a blushing virgin,” Aaron replied, raising up just enough for George to line his cock up. George took a moment to check that Aaron was slick enough. Alexander snorted at the comment. 

“You sure act like one.” 

“I do not. You’re the one who’s blushing.” 

“I don’t blush.” 

“You do.” 

“I don’t.” 

“You-Fuckkkkk,” Aaron moaned. George pushed in, enjoying the way Aaron arched his back and threw his head back. He nearly bit through his lip at the tight feeling around his cock.He wanted nothing more then to fuck Aaron hard and fast, but he had a plan. He wanted to keep things slow. Wanted to take Aaron apart so well that he was boneless by the end of it. Aaron clearly wasn’t happy about the pace and tried to fight against the hands on his hips. “More more more more.” 

“Patience.” 

“Please?” 

“Not yet.” 

“You look so good,” Alexander praised, stealing Aaron’s attention, “Taking it so fucking well. You love this, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Aaron confessed, still fighting against George's hold for more. He even tried pulling George's hands off his hips, but George didn’t let him win, “Please please please.” 

“Nope,” George replied. He only allowed Aaron to sink down slowly bit by bit until the man’s legs were shaking from want. George's own control was waning, but he told himself again and again to hold back. 

“Isn’t George so mean?” Alexander asked, stepping forward to kiss and bite Aaron’s neck. 

“Yes!” Aaron wholeheartedly agreed. Alexander laughed and made his way down to Aaron’s chest to lick and bite at his nipples. “Alex-Ah! Pinch-” 

“I know what you like,” Alexander assured him, running his fingers over Aaron’s cock, “I’ll take good care of you.” Finally, George let Aaron sink the rest of the way down on his cock, then held him there. Aaron leaned back into his chest, panting heavily and shaking Alexander worked over his body. His fingers pinched Aaron’s nipples before running off to stroke his cock a few times then they moved on to rubbing Aaron’s sides. Aaron could barely keep up. He never knew what Alexander was going to do next. Alexander listened to each noise Aaron made to find the best weak spots, coming back to them again and again until Aaron’s voice cracked. George couldn’t help himself. He had to leave his own bite marks on the man’s neck alongside Alexander’s. Aaron whined and sat forward, trying his best to roll his hips against George's grip. 

“Come on,” he ordered, “You need to move.” 

“I need to?” George countered, biting Aaron’s ear in warning, “I don’t think I need to do anything. We’re fine right where we are. You wrapped around my cock while Alexander plays with you.” 

“George please.” 

“Color?” 

“Green. Very green, I just need you to move!” 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll think about it.” 

“I want you to fuck me. Really fuck me. Please. Please move. I need you to move,” Aaron begged. 

“You can do better than that,” Alexander challenged. 

“Alexander,” George warned, giving him a pointed look as he slowly lifted Aaron up before sliding him just as slowly back down. Aaron let out a perfect broken moan. 

“Again! Please!” How could George deny such a request this time? He set a slow, deep rhythm that allowed Alexander to still play his games as he moved Aaron up and down his cock. His own body begged for more, but he did his best to ignore it for as long as possible. However, soon his control started to slip and he couldn’t help but pull Aaron down harder. The man didn’t complain, taking whatever George gave him with breathless moans and high praise. 

“George, Goerge!” Aaron called, holding onto his wrists for leverage. Alexander had gone usually quiet, his eyes trained on Aaron’s face as his hands still moved. George finally let go of Aaron’s hips, giving him a chance to take over. He didn’t disappoint. He planted his feet on the ground and started rolling his hips. The pace was all over the place at first, but soon Aaron found his rhythm. George sat back and enjoyed the way he could watch his cock disappear inside Aaron’s tight body. 

“Alexander,” Aaron suddenly moaned. George’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “I-I can’t-” 

“You’re doing great,” Alexander assured him, “All the way down, tighten, then roll back.” Aaron followed his instructions, earning a low groan from George. “Perfect. Just like that.” So that’s what Aaron was asking for. He repeated the same movement over and over and over until George gave up trying to keep himself quiet. 

“Thank you,” Aaron muttered between moans. 

“That’s what I’m here for,” Alexander replied, leaning over Aaron to kiss George, “He doesn’t like when people are quiet remember? Let him hear you.” 

“Sorry,” George offered, wrapping one arm around Aaron’s chest and holding him tight as he rolled his hips into Aaron’s. 

“It’s okay,” Aaron told him, covering his arm with his own, “Just-just wanna do good.” 

“You’re so good, Aaron. So fucking good. So tight and hot. Keep doing what you’re doing.” 

“Okay, okay. I can-” 

“Shhhh. We’ve got you,” Alexander promised, “We’ll help you.” George returned his hands to Aaron’s hips and started to guide him again. He kept the pace fast and gave Aaron the power to roll his hips if he wanted, but he kept Aaron steady through it all. The heat in his stomach burned hotter and hotter till he knew it was time. He shifted Aaron just enough to change the angle, nodding to Alexander for help watching Aaron’s reactions. It took three or four shifts before Alexander gave him a bright smile just as Aaron let out a new sound. It was a mix between a moan and a sob. 

“Again,” he pleaded. George wasn’t one to disappoint and kept that angle as he continued to move Aaron up and down on his cock. 

“So fucking pretty. You take his cock so well. Such a good fucking slut,” Alexander whispered, kissing Aaron all over his face before wrapping a firm hand around his dick. He started stroking him in time with George's pace. Aaron’s cries got louder and louder as his body tightened around George's cock. 

“Geo-George fuck-fuck me, I need-” Aaron tried to explain. George quickly shushed him and waved Alexander out of the way. Alexander stuck his tongue out, continuing to stroke Aaron a little longer before finally moving out of the way. 

“I got you,” George promised. He pulled Aaron off his cock, ignoring how the man whined and protested, and stood up from the chair. He shoved Aaron over his desk, being mindful not to slam him too hard, then slide his cock back inside. He set a new, brutal pace that rocked Aaron against the desk as he aimed for the right angle. Somehow, Aaron got even louder, clinging to the desk with all his strength as George fucked him. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted, pushing back into every thrust. George smiled, tilting his head back himself as he groaned. He was going to have to ask Thomas to borrow Aaron more often. He kept one hand firmly on Aaron’s hips as his other roamed up and down his back. Alexander caught his attention as he made his way around the desk to stand in front of Aaron. He wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it a few times while a smile. Aaron lifted his head enough to stare at the movement. 

“What?” Alexander coyly wondered.

“Let me suck your cock,” Aaron said. 

“That’s not how you ask for things.” 

“Please, let me suck your cock, Alexander. Please. I want you to cum in my mouth.” 

“Better,” Alexander shrugged, stepping closer to let Aaron wrap his lips around his cock. Alexander let out a happy noise while Aaron got to work. The filth that came out of Alexander’s mouth just made it all better. 

“Use your tongue, baby. That’s it. Fucking love sucking cock don’t you? Bet I could get you to suck mine every damn day. You’d beg and whine for it until I use it to shut you up. Fucking slut.” 

Aaron just moaned and worked harder, reaching up to hold Alexander’s hips to keep him from pulling away as George fucked his ass. George could feel his own orgasm building, but he wasn’t about to cum first. He reached around and took ahold of Aaron’s cock, stroking it in time before he remembered something Thomas had told him a week ago. He pulled his hand away, noticing how Aaron whimpered at the lost. The man was clearly on the edge and ready for the final push. George set his hand on Aaron’s ass, spreading his cheeks a little more and allowing his fingers to dip down by his hole as his cock slide in and out. Aaron moaned around the cock in his mouth, prompting Alexander to nearly swallow his own tongue judging by the noise he made. George waited until Aaron relaxed again before making his move. He carefully slid a finger in alongside his cock, leaving it there as he kept moving. Aaron pulled off Alexander’s cock and let out a loud broken sob, turning his face to bit his arm to muddle his voice as his body shook. 

“A cock wasn’t enough for you,” George growled, “Oh no you needed more. Needed to have your ass truly stuffed. Maybe I should add another finger. How many do you think I could fit, Aaron? Two? Three? Even four? Does this remind you of when you took two cocks? We split you open so well. I thought you were going to lose your mind on our cocks.” It only took a few more thrusts and George wiggling his finger for Aaron to tense just right. The poor man’s orgasm rocked his body from his head to his toes. Even biting into his arm didn’t keep him quiet as he screamed and moaned. Alexander knelt down and kissed Aaron’s forehead. He even rubbed his shoulders to help him through the crushing pleasure. George made a mental note to clean his desk before leaving today since Aaron made a mess of it. It was worth it to watch Aaron sink against the wood, boneless after his climax had finished making its way through his nerves. George gently pulled his finger out and took hold of Aaron’s hips, going to town as he chased after his own orgasm. 

“Hey, don’t forget about me,” Alexander said, tapping Aaron’s head until he lifted his head and wrapped his mouth back around the man’s cock. “God, Aaron. I’ll never get tired of watching you get fucked. You take it so well. Gonna let George cum in your ass? Fill you up?” Aaron moaned at the words, which George took to mean yes. Alexander smirked at him, giving a single nod as he started to thrust his cock into Aaron’s mouth. 

“Careful,” George warned. 

“Don’t worry. Aaron’s a good cocksucker. He knows how to take it.” 

“You either come with me or not at all, Alexander.” 

“What? That’s not-” 

“Don’t argue. You’re lucky I’m letting you come at all after you lied.” 

“Fine,” Alexander pouted, “Better work harder Aaron. George is already close. Can’t you tell? The way he’s fucking you so hard and fast. Just a little longer now and he’ll be filling you up. I’m sure we have a toy around here somewhere. We can plug you up until Thomas comes. Then you can show him how sloppy you are.” Aaron couldn’t reply with the cock in his mouth, but that didn’t stop him from trying. He doubled his efforts and it didn’t take long for Alexander to get close. George could tell by the way Alexander’s leg started to shake. His hands tried to find a place to grab Aaron, but without hair it was a struggle. 

“George,” Alexander whined, trying to warn him. George had said he had to come with him. Not before. Not after. But he wasn’t going to make it easy on Alexander by giving him any true sign that he was about to come. Alexander would have to watch for the right moment. George rolled his hips just right, his eyes shutting for a moment in pleasure before he opened them again and ran his hands down Aaron’s back to keep him relaxed. 

“Such a good boy for me. So good,” he praised. Aaron arched his back at the words, making it even easier for George to slide in and out. It wouldn’t be long now. Hopefully Alexander could tell or he wouldn’t be cumming today. 

“More, Aaron more. Right there. Yes! Fuck yes, your mouth,” Alexander rambled. Just a little bit more. George's mind narrowed towards one single goal, the pleasure blinding the world as he chased after it. He was so close. So fucking close. The floodgates opened and pleasure raced through his veins. He curled over Aaron, thrusting harder and harder as his orgasm waved over him. Alexander choked out Aaron’s name then George's as his hips shuddered. Looked like his boy timed it perfectly as he came inside Aaron’s mouth. George filled Aaron up, slowing his hips to a stop inside the man and rubbing his lower back as he tried to catch his breath. Alexander pulled out of Aaron’s mouth, moving away with a hiss when Aaron tried licking him a few extra times. The room was quiet besides their heavy breathing. 

“Was it good? Did I do good?” Aaron suddenly broke the silence. His voice was just on the edge of okay. George quickly jumped into act before Aaron could start crashing. 

“Fuck yes. You did so good, Aaron. So good. You’re a good boy,” George praised, petting Aaron’s back and sides as he slowly pulled out. Aaron whimpered, his body shaking as he slumped against the desk. George gently helped him off the desk and over to the long couch. 

“You were such a good boy,” George kept saying as Alexander came over with a blanket, a snack and a bottle of water. He threw the blanket over Aaron, leaving George to tuck him in as he opened the bottle. “Let’s take some sips.” Aaron sat up just enough to drink a little before resting his head back down. As Aaron got settled, George called Thomas on his phone. 

“Hello?” Thomas’s voice filtered through the speaker. 

“Thomas,” Aaron muttered with excitement, already reaching for the phone. 

“Hey,” George said, cursing himself for the lame greeting, “We just finished up and your boy needs you.” 

“Thanks, George,” Thomas replied as he set the phone by Aaron. He waited until they started talking then made his way back over to Alexander. Alexander had already grabbed his own aftercare supplies and was waiting by George’s chair. As soon as he sat down, Alexander climbed into his lap and curled up with the blanket around his shoulders. George took the bottle and opened it for him, waiting until Alexander drank at least half before switching it with his snack.

“Did I do good too?” Alexander wondered. George kissed his cheeks then his forehead and then finally his mouth. 

“You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you. You took such good care of Aaron and you were so helpful. How’s your ass feeling? Any sharp pain?” George asked. 

“No. Just a little sore. Not too much though.” 

“Good. You tell me if that changes. We’re gonna sit here for a while okay? Five to ten minutes while you get your bearings..” 

“Okay. I might fall asleep though.” 

“That’s okay. I’ll wake you up when we need to go.” 

“Cool. Love you,” Alexander mumbled, already shutting his eyes and snuggling into George's chest. 

“Love you too.” 

“George said I did good,” he heard Aaron tell Thomas, “And Alexander was fun.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Thomas replied, “I’ll be back to the office in three minutes okay? Can you count to 180 for me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Go ahead and start.” 

“One....two....three.” 

George sat back in his seat as he listened to Aaron count. He glanced down at the boy in his lap, brushing Alexander’s hair back and kissing his forehead again. Their dynamic was unique, but it was perfect for them. As fun as it was to include Aaron and Thomas, George knew that Alexander was truly all he needed to be happy. He was looking forward to heading home and making dinner with his lover before watching some Netflix. It was the tender moments like this that proved to George that their relationship was the right choice. He honestly wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
